1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile phones, and, particularly, to a mobile phone with a rotatable connecting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent development of the technology of information processing, mobile phones are widely used. Nowadays, besides typical function of communication, many mobile phones can also be used to play games.
Typical mobile phones mainly include bar mobile phones, folding mobile phones and sliding mobile phones. Generally, each of these typical mobile phones has a display and a keypad. For a bar type of mobile phone, the display and the keypad are respectively mounted on two opposite ends of the mobile phone. In a folding mobile phone or in a sliding mobile phone, the display and keypad are respectively disposed in a first housing and a second housing. During use, the first housing and the second housing are rotated/slid to opposite ends of a relative axis of the mobile phone such that the keypad and the display are exposed on a same side (facing the same direction). Thus, it is easy for the user to look at the display and operate the mobile phone at the same time.
However, playing games generally requires operating keypads with two hands. In the aforementioned typical mobile phones, their keypads are usually too narrow to be operated with two hands because of limitation of the width of the typical mobile phones. Therefore, the typical mobile phones are not suitable for playing games.
Therefore, a new mobile phone having a function of playing games is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.